As Powerful as the Sun
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Kita tidak akan tahu jika kita belum menghadapinya. Hadapi rasa takut itu dengan keyakinan, dan tersenyumlah kepada mereka yang telah menunggumu di luar sana. For Infantrum Challenge; Colors Everywhere.


**As Powerful as the Sun  
>Infantrum Challenge  Colors Everywhere  
>Suikoden V <strong>**© Konami**

* * *

><p>Tinggal satu perjuangan lagi… dan semua akan berakhir.<p>

Lymsleia tahu, kakaknya pasti akan mengalahkan Marscal Godwin (yang terkutuk itu) dan menghadiahkan kemenangan kepada Falena Queendom, mengakhiri Falenan Civil War. Sang Pangeran mempunyai banyak teman yang selalu siap membantunya, dan di sisi lain, kekacauan ini telah membuatnya tumbuh dewasa—dan juga kuat.

Tentu saja, hal yang sama juga telah membuat sang Ratu kecil memandang kehidupan dengan lebih bijaksana, telah mengajarkan padanya getir kehidupan yang sesungguhnya.

Ia adalah seorang ratu. Di usia yang amat belia (yang bahkan belum mencapai duabelas tahun), ia sudah diserahi tanggung jawab untuk memimpin negerinya, agar kelak menjadi lebih baik dan tetap dalam kedamaian. Lym kecil mencintai negerinya, rakyatnya, keluarganya, prajuritnya, _semuanya_. Mereka telah berjuang demi mendapatkan kembali apa yang sudah direbut dari mereka, telah berjuang demi tanah Falena ini—tempat tinggal mereka. Dan Lym harus membalas semua itu dengan menjadi seorang Ratu yang baik lagi bijaksana, yang tepat dalam memberi keputusan, dan tidak semena-mena menggunakan kekuasaannya.

Ooh, bagi Lym yang jiwanya masih begitu hijau ini, memikirkan hal itu membuat kepalanya mau meledak!

Luserina bilang, Frey dan yang lain akan menyerang besok. Dan itu berarti, nasib negerinya juga akan ditentukan besok—apakah mereka akan menang, ataukah…

Tidak, Lym, berpikirlah positif dan yakin kakakmu akan menang.

Tetapi tetap saja, semua kekacauan ini membuat pikirannya kusut.

Mungkin angin malam bisa sedikit menenangkan pikirannya.

Lym melihat beberapa orang asing pada malam itu. Mungkin mereka orang-orang yang hendak kakaknya bawa dalam pertempuran besok. Ah, betapa ia ingin ikut.

Tapi itu bukan tugasnya. Tugasnya adalah duduk manis di istana dan mengawasi negaranya, menunggu kakaknya pulang membawa kemenangan. Miakis bilang, kakaknya pasti akan menang, karena ia sangatlah kuat.

Karena itulah, Lym ingin melihat sendiri seberapa kuat kakak yang begitu ia sayangi.

Secara diam-diam, Lym menyelinap ke luar istana setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada penjaga yang melihatnya. Kalau sampai ia ketahuan kabur dari kamarnya pada jam segini… waah, ocehan panjang dari para petinggi tidak akan pernah selesai.

* * *

><p>Lym yang kini sudah berada di halaman belakang istana, langsung menikmati kebebasaan sesaatnya itu. Angin malam menerpa lembut wajah sang ratu, mengayun rambut cokelatnya yang panjang.<p>

Kunang-kunang menari di sekitar bunga yang diterpa cahaya bulan yanag lembut, menghiasi bunga-bunga yang semula tertelan kegelapan dengan cahaya yang berwarna kuning keemasan. Suasana kala itu begitu damai dan sunyi, jangkrik kecil pelan berbunyi. Cukup untuk menenangkan hati gundah sang Ratu kecil. Tersenyum, ia berharap kepada bitang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit.

_Tuhan, berikanlah kakakku kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan negeri ini dan kami yang ada di dalamnya…_

Ia begitu khusyuk sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di belakangnya.

"_Your Majesty_?"

Lym berbalik, kaget dengan suara yang tahu-tahu sudah ada dibelakangnya. Ia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang pendek tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Mata pemuda itu… Lym menyukainya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" kebingungan terpancar jelas dari nada suara dan sorot mata pemuda itu. "Berbahaya bagimu untuk keluar sendiri tanpa penjagaan, walaupun mungkin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa selama Anda tidak keluar dari lingkungan istana…"

Untuk pertama kalinya, sang Ratu kecil merasa malu telah menyelinap diam-diam.

"Ah, maaf… aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengkhawatirkan kalian. Kamu… teman kakak?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang mungkin akan terus terekam dalam otaknya.

"Bisa dibilang." ujarnya pelan. "Aku hanyalah salah seorang dari sekian banyak prajurit yang membantunya dalam peperangan."

"Tapi, kamu sudah banyak membantu kakakku, kan?" sergah Lym. "Siapa namamu?"

"Richard."

Nama itu akan selamanya terukir dalam memori sang Ratu.

Mereka sempat hanyut dalam kesunyian malam (yang cukup nyaman) sampai akhirnya Lym memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Richard, kenapa kamu bertarung?"

Pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Richard kaget karena ia tidak pernah menyangka akan ditanya seperti itu.

"…entahlah," jawabnya, sedikit ragu. "Mungkin karena ini jalan hidupku, atau pekerjaanku sebagai seorang _mercenary_."

_Mercenary? Tapi, dia masih sangat muda… oh, pergi ke kamarmu dan lihatlah cermin, Lymsleia. Kau sendiri seorang ratu padahal kau masih anak-anak. Dunia memang aneh._

"Menurutmu…" suara Lym begitu pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. "Apa kakak akan menang besok?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Richard pasti. "Kakakmu adalah orang yang kuat. Dengan penuh tanggung jawab ia memimpin orang-orang yang bersedia ikut berjuang dengannya, dan ia juga sangat bijaksana."

Lym terbelalak. Ia tahu bahwa kakaknya adalah orang yang hebat—sangat hebat, tapi ketika ia mendengar sendiri komentar tulus dari orang yang mungkin dengan kakaknya, itu hal yang berbeda.

Ia sangat bangga mempunya Freyjadour Falenas sebagai seorang kakak.

"…aku takut," Lym mempermainkan ujung rambutnya. "Bila nanti setelah kakak berhasil merebut kemenangan dan aku memimpin negeri ini… aku takut nantinya aku tidak akan menjadi pemimpin yang baik, bahwa nantinya aku tidak bisa mengembalikan semua perjuangan yang sudah kakak lakukan. Hal itu menghantuiku sampai-sampai aku takut untuk menghadapi hari esok…"

"Kenapa harus takut?"

Kalimat itu membuat Lym terkejut, _kenapa ia harus takut?_

"Kita tidak akan tahu jika kita belum menghadapinya. Lakukanlah yang terbaik, dan yakinlah bahwa banyak orang yang akan membantumu dalam mencapai keberhasilan itu," ujar sang _Blademaster _sembari menatap sang Ratu dengan penuh keyakinan. "Hadapi rasa takut itu dengan keyakinan, dan tersenyumlah kepada mereka yang telah menunggumu di luar sana."

_Tersenyumlah…_

Lym terdiam, berusaha mencerna kalimat yang Richard lontarkan padanya.

"Hei," panggilnya, membuat pemuda di hadapannya tersentak sedikit karena kaget. "Apa menurutmu… aku bisa mencapai cita-citaku untuk membuat semua orang di negeri ini tersenyum?"

Sang pemuda tersenyum. "Tentu saja bisa."

Dan Lym mengembalikan senyuman itu dengan miliknya.

Sang bulan menghadiahkan cahayanya yang lembut kepada kedua anak manusia yang kini larut dalam kesunyian, memberikan mereka ketenangan yang dalam.

"Sudah mulai larut, tidakkah seharusnya Anda kembali ke kamar sekarang?"

Lym mengangguk, dan baru saja Richard hendak berbalik dan melangkah, sang Ratu melompat ke sisinya.

Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang, berjinjit sedikit, dan mencium pipinya.

"Terima kasih."

Richard mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis, semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Ia benar-benar berharap sang Ratu tidak melihat warna yang kini menghiasi kedua pipinya. Ia berbalik, dan kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam istana, meninggalkan Lym yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula.

Lym tersenyum lebar. Kakaknya akan berusaha besok, maka ia juga akan berusaha menjadi ratu yang baik untuk negerinya.

Ia akan berusaha untuk membuat negeri ini bersinar layaknya matahari yang senantiasa memancarkan cahayanya yang kuning dan terang ke seluruh penjuru bumi.

Dengan perasaan bahagia, Lym melangkah ringan menuju kamarnya, siap untuk bertualang ke pulau kapuk yang sudah menunggunya.

Tanpa ia sadari, sang kakak dan _bodyguard_-nya sudah mengawasi mereka sejak Lym pertama kali datang ke sini. Keduanya tampak sumringah seperti anak kecil mendapat mainan baru.

"Sepertinya _Her Majesty_ sudah belajar untuk menyukai orang lain selain kakaknya, ya?" ujar Lyon sembari tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya demikian," sahut Frey bangga, "Dan aku tidak masalah dengan orang yang (sepertinya) ia pilih…"

Dua buah senyuman, dan bibir mereka terkunci dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat.

* * *

><p><strong>fin<strong>

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

…OOC berat orz

Yak, setelah dua tahun lamanya akhirnya saya kembali mem-publish fic di sini… sambil bawa-bawa crackpairing favorit saya :p oh well, sebenernya sih nggak crack-crack amat kalo mau dipikir ulang, toh Richard emang ikut dalam Sacred Games, yeah? Dan Belcoot juga ngaku kok kalo dia ga yakin bakal menang semisal harus ngadepin Richard xD

Btw saya nggak masukin unsur Mueller karena saya gamau merusak suasana (?)

Implikasi FreyLyon, saya suka juga soalnya ;D /plak

…kayaknya judul ama ficnya ga begitu nyambung… au ah gelap.

Anyway, **review** please? ;)


End file.
